Trapped
by youarefabulousandfancy2018
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Jennifer Jareau go to Tobias Hankel's house thinking he is only a witness but he is the unsub. Also, he has held a little girl named Ava hostage which whom is related to Reid but they have no idea. Reid and Ava go through an adventure of their family. Also, Reid helps the five year old get through tragedy.


**This is sort of based off Revelations but then not really, so yeah. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Trapped: Criminal Minds Fanfiction: Chapter One

Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Jennifer Jareau walked up to the house of Tobias Hankel. "Hopefully, he can help us." JJ said turning to Reid who looked a little uncomfortable hopping from foot to foot. "You alright Reid?" JJ asked the agent, Reid looked at JJ. "Y-yeah ummm I just have a bit of a stomach ache." He looked down at his shoes.

JJ knocked on the door. They heard footsteps toward the door until the door swung open. A younger man appeared at the door who looked like Tobias Hankel. "Hello Mr. Hankel." JJ said. "My name is Jennifer Jareau and this is Spencer Reid, we are from the FBI." Tobias became nervous. "FBI?" Tobias asked.

"Don't worry Mr. Hankel, we just need some help with solving some murders." JJ said. "We think you were a witness to something that could help us." She looked at Reid. "I did?" Tobias asked.

"May we come in?" Reid asked politely. "My father doesn't like it when I let people in the house." Tobias told Reid. Reid frowned. "Actually I kind of ummmm you know…. Need to…. Go." Reid was embarrassed. "My father doesn't allow it." Tobias said. "You really need to go?" JJ said slightly annoyed. "Yeah for about 30 minutes." Reid said dancing. "Why didn't you say anything in the car?" JJ asked. "Please Mr. Hankel." Reid asked desperately. "At what age do you start disrespecting your parents?" Tobias said snapping. Tobias slammed the door.

JJ and Reid just looked at each other awkwardly wondering what to do next when they heard a scream coming from the barn. It scared the two out of their skin. Reid and JJ both pulled out their guns and ran to the barn door. "Jayje, I'm going to go in." Reid said and started towards the door before JJ could have stopped the agent. "Reid!" she yelled but Reid just shushed her. _Great, just great. _JJ thought to herself.

* * *

Reid walked up to the barn door. He slowly cracked the door open then he started to hear a whimper then he whipped the door open trying to act like Morgan. "FBI." Reid said as he pointed his gun. Tobias wasn't there. There sitting in that chair tied up was a very young little girl. When she saw Reid's gun, she started crying. Reid ran to her surprised. "Shhhhh, it's okay, you're safe." Spencer cooed to the crying little girl.

"Don't hurt me." the little girl whimpered. Spencer looked at the little girl right in the eye. "I would never hurt you, what is your name?" Reid asked the little girl. "Ava." She whispered as she looked down so Spencer wouldn't see all the tears fall down her face. She felt tugging and she looked to find Spencer untieing her from the chair. "What's your name?" she asked shyly. Spencer looked at her. "Spencer."

Spencer finally got Ava untied, he asked her another question. "Ava, how old are you?" Ava looked at him. "Five." she said. Spencer picked up Ava and left the barn. He went in the darkness. Spencer felt fingernails dig into his back and bullet proof vest. He held the little girl closer and more secure. "I'm scared." Ava whispered into Spencer's ear."It's okay, I got you," he cooed to the little girl.

Now Spencer focused on finding JJ. He looked around the yard and barn, no JJ. "JJ?" he yelled. Spencer all of a sudden heard scary gun shots that were nearby and instantly was fearful for JJ. Spencer than heard noise in the cornfield so he drew his gun. Little Ava squirmed out of his arms out of fear.

Spencer went down to Ava's level. "Sweetie, don't leave my side, okay?" he said to the little girl. "I promise Spencer." Ava said and gave Spencer a hug.

Spencer started to head into the cornfield with his gun drawn. "JJ?" he yelled. Nobody answered back. Reid headed deeper into the cornfield when he heard the unsub, Tobias Hankel yelling. "Why are you running boy?" Tobias yelled. "They are the FBI." Tobias said. Reid was confused until the epiphany hit the agent's mind. _He must have a multiple personality disorder._ Reid thought to himself. Reid just dove down. He looked at Ava. "Ava, get down kiddo." he whispered. Ava hunkered down close to Reid.

Reid just stayed down hiding until he heard more gunshots and a woman screaming. _Oh no, JJ. _Reid thought to himself. Reid and Ava emergently ran out of the cornfield. Right after the two emerged out of the cornfield, Reid got punched in the face. His gun fell onto the ground and Reid tried to grab it but Tobias got it first. "I could have stopped them myself!" Tobias yelled as he pointed the gun at Reid. Reid put his hands up. "Just relax Mr. Hankel." Reid said trying to calm the man down. The man got even more crazy when his multiple personality disorder kicked in and he was arguing with someone whether to shoot Reid or not. Reid felt a kick to his head and he blacked out.


End file.
